


Maybe Just This Once

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: The JunCheol Family [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Other, Papa!Jun, dad!Cheol, wongyukwan siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo was the big brother. He loved his younger siblings. He loved his parents. So he didn’t understand why he felt weird seeing Papa and his brothers playing around.Japanese version





	Maybe Just This Once

Wonwoo didn’t mean to stretch his arm and reach, really. He was going to watch, just stay and watch his Papa lift both Mingyu and Seungkwan, arms wrapped around his brothers’ stomachs. They had been playing around since an hour ago, no signs of stopping, sweaty but fatigue invisible from their bright faces. Wonwoo had been watching. He was.

So he didn’t understand why he would reach out to his Papa, almost like trying to stop him. Thankfully Papa didn’t notice. He continued to play with Mingyu and Seungkwan for another hour until Dad came home.

 

**

“I’m jealous.”

The words made Wonwoo turned his head and looked at his Dad, who had his chin stuck to the table, lips pursed into a pout.

This was Sunday. They’re all at home. After having breakfast, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan washed the dishes and watched TV. Papa did laundry, Dad cleaned the stove. Now it’s the afternoon, Papa was having another play time with Mingyu and Seungkwan, a game of rock-scissor-paper and tickling the loser to death.

Dad would’ve joined them. But it was Sunday and he was in charging mode; Papa and his brothers’ idea of playing always required high energy.

“I want to play with Papa too...” Even Dad’s whining sounded low energy.

But the words were not in vain as they gave Wonwoo an insight. He turned his gaze back to Papa and his brothers, feeling at least a little bit better.

 

**

 

Papa and Dad looked a bit worn out, but they always smiled. Even after a long day of work, they smiled at their kids. When Uncle Jeonghan and Uncle Joshua came they seemed surprised, but still, they smiled. Wonwoo was glad. He wanted them to smile more. He hoped they would when he and his brothers were at Uncle Jeonghan and Uncle Joshua’s place. Wonwoo was glad he asked the family friends to let he and his brothers stay over, leaving Papa and Dad to have their own private time without kids around. Wonwoo was fine. He could have pizza and cola for _snacks after dinner_ (impossible in the Choi household) while watching Mingyu getting martial arts lesson from Minghao, Uncle Jeonghan and Joshua’s kid, or Seungkwan having a mini concert with Uncle Joshua as the guitar player.

The next day, Papa and Dad picked them up. They smiled. Wonwoo was happy.

But he was happier when later that day, Papa grabbed him so that he’s sitting on Papa’s lap. They read books together. _Books_. Several. When they had perused all of the books they haven’t read and some they had in the past, Papa stayed in the sofa, hugging Wonwoo. They stayed and cuddled as Mingyu and Seungkwan were jumping on Dad’s back (may God protect Dad’s back). They stayed for a long time. Papa was smiling, and Wonwoo was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write tooth-rotting romantic-Wonhui shit (or smut) because of the recent fan sign where Jun kept hoe-ing around (as usual) and poor Wonu seemed (in my deluded shipper eyes) jealous and miserable, but I failed myself. So I wrote this instead.


End file.
